The Rope in the Barn
There was once a very interesting family, we'll just call them the Smith family. That way their identities can remain a mystery. Mysteries are very interesting things. Anyway, the Smiths were your typical American redneck family, they had a Ford in the drive way, and a nice little ranch with several different buildings on it. You had the house the Smiths lived in, a barn across from the driveway, and an old outhouse to the right. After you walked through the pastures you came to the second barn. That barn had a rope. Before the Smiths owned the ranch, a depressed Mr. Frank was at the bottom of his luck. His wife was leaving him, his cows were sick and the ranch was being foreclosed. Mr. Frank seeing no other way out, hung himself from the ceiling of the barn farthest away from his retched wife. Shortly after, Mr. Smith bought the ranch. Him, his wife, and their son moved in quickly, oblivious to this atrocity that occurred on the property. Their son (whom we'll call Bill to keep his identity a secret) was fifteen when he decided to explore the barn. Although he and his family never realized it, they avoided the barn farthest away on the property for years, so consequently, the building was lay to waste. Cause and effect, nothing more. On one chilly Monday, Bill, bored out of his mind, decided he would explore the one place of the ranch he hadn't explored yet, the barn. (God help his soul.) Unbeknownst to Bill or the rest of the Smith family, there was an evil soul trapped in that barn. Mr. Frank did not die a happy man, he died a depressed, lonely sick man. Thanks to the human race. He wanted revenge, which is why he found the Smith family so interesting. From the moment they stuck foot on the property, he knew he wanted to kill them. Kill them creatively. Kill them carefully. Kill them with passion. Kill them for the lust of killing. Kill Bill, upon entering the barn, felt a giant wave of oppression. It was dark, (even though the barn had multiple holes throughout the building and plenty of ways for light to get into the building) it wasn't a natural dark. It was the dark of all things evil, a shadow of Satan himself. He looked up and saw a rope, dangling there, around the rope was a shroud of darkness that was darker than the shadow that covered the barn. That was the closet thing to hell any live human being had ever seen. If you looked closely, you'd swear that the darkness was a living entity. Assuming you'd live to tell the tale, that is. Bill had no clue what to do, he wanted to touch the rope, it was a burning desire, an unwanted, foreign desire. His mind shouted, "No!" but his body thought other wise. He climbed the ladder to the hay loft, the last rung crumbling under his feet. The smell of rotten hay emanating here. A rusty pitchfork leaned against the wobbly wall. He climbed onto the rotted beam that the fraying rope was tied to. He crawled on all fours like a sewer rat. Crawling, inch by inch, the floor one hundred feet below, now seemed one hundred miles away. His view was distorted, in his lust for the rope. Was the rope such a bad thing? No. (YES!) It's just a piece of rope, nothing more. (THERE'S MORE THAN MEETS THE EYE YOU DAMNED FOOL!) He was upon the shroud of darkness that covered the length of the rope. As he passed the shroud, he felt a coldness grow in him, starting from the core of his body, to his legs, then his arms, neck, chin, mouth, nose, eyes, then the forehead, now he can feel his brain growing cold. He now gets cold thoughts. Bill (Mr. Frank) forgot where he was. Bill (Mr. Frank) fell. Upon trying to get up Bill (Mr. Frank) discovered he broke an arm. No matter, one thing has entered his mind. Kill. Kill them all. Kill them and leave nothing behind but burning ashes. Save the bodies for the police, bait the police. Bait them, kill them, eat them? Possibly, depending on the mood later. Bill (Mr. Frank) limped to the house, he broke his leg as well (at least i think.) In the garage Bill (Mr. Frank) grabbed a 2 by 4, drove three nails through the tip, then walked inside holding it in his good hand. Bill's mother was in the kitchen, the first room from from the door in the garage, making lunch, Bill's father was in the living room, drinking a Coors and watching a football game. his beer gut hanging out of his sweat stained undershirt like a boulder of fat. Bill (Mr. Frank) made no effort to sneak up on his mother, (wretched woman that deserves not the breath she takes) she was just too caught up thinking about how she was going to tell her husband that she was pregnant with another child. Another baby, how exciting. (How ugly.) Bill (Mr. Frank) drove the improvised weapon into the brain of poor Mrs. Smith. Bill (Mr. frank) although he had only one good arm to thrust with, hit her so hard, one of the nails got stuck in Mrs. Smith's head. Bill (Mr. Frank) put one foot on the neck of the late Mrs. Smith and yanked with his one good arm as hard as he could. there was a wet sound as the head ripped off from the body Mr. Smith heard a thud in the kitchen, then a wet ripping noise. That's odd. Oh look at that the packers scored a touchdown. Mr. Smith started into the kitchen to get another beer when he saw a gruesome thing standing in front of him that was not his son. (Or was it?) This... thing... inside the kitchen looked like his son, only with a broken arm and broken leg, Only there's something wrong with him (his eyes) there was a certain darkness around him. a darkness that made Mr. Smith break out in a cold sweat. (Or was it his gaze?) "Son?" "You're son isn't here anymore, now it's just me, Mr. Frank." "What'd you do to my boy?" "He's in this body, he operates the mind, just not the body, he's quite annoying, I can assure you. Now, he will watch as his own hands kill his father as they did his mother." That's when Mr. Smith noticed the 2 by 4 with the attached head. The thing that used to be his son lunged at Mr. Smith, there was a loud smack as Mrs. Smith's decapitated head connected with Mr. Smith's. Mr. Smith went down immediately. Mr. Frank (Bill) beat Mr. Smith repeatedly until the head of Mrs. Smith broke off, with the head, one of the nails. With that, Mr. Frank (Bill) left never to return. Walking the deserted streets of Wyoming, he kills everyone he sees. Collecting souls, using body after body, a piece of that person's personality becoming him. His end scheme: Kill humanity. Category:Mental Illness